The Adventures of a Sociopath Pokemon Trainer
by DarkSlytherinSky
Summary: Just recently starting her pokemon journey, Abbie has no intention of letting anyone ruin her adventure. With the help and friendship of her trusty little torchic, the wild pokemon around should be on the look out for this crazy trainer. Rival Talin and Love-Interest Jackson should also be on the look out for this spunky, attitude filled girl. (Rated T for swearing)


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, and the OC is based off of one of my friends (Though her violent personality is exaggerated ALLOT)

Trainer Info

Name: Abbie

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Grey-blue

Personality: Kind, caring, crazy, friendly, psychotic, honest, blunt

The Adventures of a Sociopathic Pokemon Trainer

Blinking open her sleepy eyes as the sunlight streaming in through her window woke her up, a tall girl with blonde hair and stormy grey-blue eyes glared at the window. Hearing the loud chirping and twittering of a small red fletchling, the girl redirected her glare towards the bird.

"Shut up you damn, flying pillow-stuffer!"

The bird promptly shut up. Stumbling down the stairs still clad in her pajamas, the girl slumped down at the kitchen table.

"Mom, where's the coffee?"

"Abbie, be patient." replied her mother as she handed the girl a mug of coffee, "Don't forget to change clothes either; you can't walk around in your pajamas."

'Says who?' thought Abbie as she sipped her coffee, "Alright, Be right back mom."

Staggering back up the stairs, Abbie riffled through her closet and threw on some random clothes. Deeming the outfit acceptable, to her standards anyway, the stormy-eye blonde descended the stairs again.

'I swear these stairs are trying to kill me.'

Dismissing her daughter's bad mood, her mother just smiled and reminded her that they had just moved here. Instead of being a moody, unfriendly new face to the neighborhood, she recommended Abbie should go meet the neighbors.

"I hear they have a son about your age."

"Hmm, alright."

Making her way out the door Abbie almost trampled the young man waiting for her outside. He had light brown hair and honey colored eyes.

"Hey neighbor."

Abbie lazily mock saluted the boy, "Yo…"

"You must be Abbie," he grinned, "My name's Jackson. When I heard that the former Champion and her daughter had moved next door, I just had to meet you."

Abbie just blinked. Why did everyone have to want to meet her just because her mother was a former champion? Couldn't they just want to meet her because of who she was? Shaking off the thought, Abbie started back into the house. As she was about to close the door, her mother interrupted.

"Abbie, who's this?" her mother smiled at the young man, "PLease come on in, you must be the son of our new neighbor."

Jackson grinned again, "Yup, that's me. It's an honor to meet the former Champion of Hoenn."

"That reminds me," Abbie's mother turned to her, "I forgot to give you your birthday gift this morning." she handed Abbie a pokeball, "This is the daughter of my dear partner Blaziken. I'm sure you and she will get along just fine."

Jackson stared at Abbie, "Dang, you just got your first pokemon, and it's not even a native pokemon to this region. That's an official Hoenn starter and this is Kalos. You're so lucky!"

Abiie took the ball and released the fluffy yellow chick, "I dub thee Lithium."

"Toorr!" apparently it liked the name, not that Abbie would have changed it if it hadn't

"Im glad you two get along so well," her mother smiled, "It's time that you start your pokemon adventure. I'm sure Jackson can show you to where Professor Sycamore's lab is."

"About that…" Jackson scratched the back of his head, "I don't have any pokemon and the Professor's lab is all the way in Lumiose City…"

"That fine, Abiie and Lithium can go with you."

'Thanks mom.' thought Abbie, 'Somehow I think this may turn into one of your failed matchmaking attempts.'

"Really?" Jackson flashed what Abbie could only call a shit eating grin, "Thanks Abs!"

"Abs?"

"Yup!"

Pushing her daughter and Jackson out the door, Abbie's mother just waved goodbye to her daughter as the stormy-eyed girl glared back at her, "Have fun honey, just not too much fun!"

"MOM!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this." grumbled Abbie

Taking a few more steps, she had Lithium blast away another scatterbug as she and Jackson walked down the path through Santalune Forest with Lithium perched on her shoulder. Wading into some tall grass was not the best idea to do if one did not have a pokemon. Abbie came to Jackson's rescue yet again when the young male stumbled across a wild zigzagoon. Annoyed that it had been disturbed, the raccoon pokemon lunged at Jackson.

"Leave him alone you shitty rabies transmitter!" roared Abbie as she hurled a rock at it

Hit square in the face with the stony projectile, the zigagoon staggered a coupled steps and then collapsed. Dusting the invisible dirt from her hands, Abbie grabbed Jackson's hand and just carried on her way ignoring the unconscious pokemon she had just knocked out.

"Hey, you!" a boy about her age came running up to her, "I saw what you did to that poor pokemon! Let's fight!"

Staring at the boy blankly, Abbie decided just to ignore him as she mentally dubbed him Moron #1.

"Hey! I was talking to you!"

"The name's Abbie, and if you couldn't tell, I'm ignoring you."

Put off, the boy threw a pokeball at her, "Go Scatterbug!"

"Torchic, use scratch on that bug."

Once again Lithium chose the wrong target. Instead of scratching the offending wurmple, the little orange chick dove at the boy's face. Abbie sweatdropped at the chick's mistake.

"Lithium, wrong bug; I meant the scatterbug."

With a few quite scratches, Lithium finished off the grey and white insect. Recalling scatterbugto its pokeball, the trainer glared at Abbie.

"I, Talin, declare you my rival! From now on I will train and I refuse to lose to you again! You hear me?" he shouted

"Yes," muttered Abbie, "unfortunately I can hear you and let's make one thing clear. I don't give a damn."

Lifting Lithium up to perch on her shoulder, Abbie turned away from the fuming boy and continued on her way. Jackson jogged to catch up with her, but not before shooting Talin a smug grin. UNfortunately for the two, Talin had decided to follow them on their pokemon adventure.

'Good lord Rayquaza, kill me now.' thought Abbie


End file.
